


An unexpected Invitation

by huanglulu1904



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Mitsue never expected an invitation from an unexpected friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction of the interaction of an oc(Mitsue) of a friend of mine Ashlynn and Riku Nanase from idolish7

Riku stood under a shade in a street, in his disguise. Lying in wait for Mitsue. He had learn from Asta that Mitsue will take this route back daily. Mitsue seem to be troubled from the message that he had sent him lately. The red head decided to give his friend a surprise and cheer him up by taking him somewhere.

"Mitsue!" Riku jumped out to surprised his friend when he saw the familiar figure of Mitsue heading down the street. Mitsue however didn't seem surprise at all. "How long have you been here Riku?"

"You knew i will be waiting here?" Riku question in surprise.

Mitsue sighed "Asta been asking me the usual route that I took. I figure there only one reason that she'll asked. Someone ask her to. There only one person who would do that; and it you Riku."

A pout form on Riku lips. "You could at least have pretended to be surprise." which disappear turning into a smile as he grabbed onto Mitsue's hand. "It my day off today, we haven't hang out for awhile. There a place i want to go let go together." Mitsue was about to protest but gave up letting Riku lead him knowing the red head will find some way to get him to come along. 

"Is your body alright?" Mitsue question in concern knowing that Riku had been standing in such a warm place under the shade in wait for him.

"I am alright. You don't have to worry about me." Riku responded with a reassuring smile. He didn't like others he care about to not have the chance to enjoy because of him.

"Alright..." Mitsue answered as he followed Riku lead, wondering where he was going to take him. Probably somewhere to eat.

"Here we are." Riku came to a stop in front of an arcade center.

"This is quite different from what I imagine..." Mitsue murmured.

"Where do you think i take you then?" Riku question in excitement.

"Secret... I am not interested in game you can go enjoy."

A frowned appeared on Riku's face hearing Mitsue's word. "Mitsue you are always that way and games can be a fun way to relax." 

Riku grabbed onto Mitsue's arm leading him inside. "Let try that." Riku pointed to a shooting game.

Mitsue was about to protest seeing that excitement on Riku's feature he couldn't. He was innocent and pure reminding him of Asta on lots of occasions.

Mitsue picked up one of the gun while Riku slot in the money as the game began. It didn't take long for the game over screen to flash across Riku's screen while Mitsue breeze through the game with ease.

"Wow! Mitsue that amazing! You might even be able to beat Tamaki's score."

When the game ended Mitsue put down the gun. "That was easy and not much of a challenge."

Riku remain silent looking around to see a racing game "Let try that next!" Riku pointed at the racing car.

The game soon began. "I came in last." Riku muttered when it ended to see that the first place wording were flash over Mitsue screen.

"The road was easy."

"Why don't we try that rhythm game?" Riku suggested next. 

It ended with Mitsue scoring higher then him. 

"That was easy." Mitsued added

Mitsue notice that Riku seem to be deep in thoughts as they left the machine. "What is it you are suddenly so silent?"

Riku faced up to Mitsue hearing his words, managing a smile. "Nothing. Everything alright. We should just go back..."

Mitsue could tell that something was bothering the red head from the expression on Riku's feature. He was bad at hiding his emotions and lying hence it was easy to see through him.

Riku had left quickly before Mitsue could say another word. Thinking that it best not to brood into what bothering Riku until he decided to say it out himself, thinking that it best to leave him alone for now and question him about it later. Mitsue shrugged his shoulder turning to leave when he spotted a familiar figure his sister Asta and she was with a group of three guys.

Judging from their look Mitsue had a feeling that there were up to no good, his instinct to protect his sister kick in immediately as he made his way to them. "Asta what are you doing here?" 

"Mitsue!" Asta seem elated to see his elder brother

"These guys here, Diachi, Eiji and Hisato help me by giving me direction when i lost my way. They are going to show me how to have a good time."

Which was to take advantage of her sister's innocent. Mitsue could make a guess of what they were thinking.

"Who is this Asta?" Hisato question.

"This is my elder brother Mitsue." Asta introduce happily.

"Asta. There something we need to do we have to get going now." making an excuse for them to leave

"Now Mitsue?" Asta question seeming dissapointed.

"Hold up! Asta had already agree to come with us." The guy name Hisato grabbed onto Asta's wrist

"Hisato that hurts!" Asta commented, fear apparent in her voice for the change of attitude in the three boys.

"I-I think... I go with my brother..." Asta tried to pulled her hand away from Hisato now frightened how he was different then before.

"You are not going anywhere Asta" Daichi reached out his hand carassing Asta's hair.

"P-Please stop... Daichi, Hisato, Eiji... you weren't like that earlier..." Asta whimper in fear trying to break free from their grip which was futile.

Mitsue bite down on his lips, fist tightening when he saw the following scene play out in front of his eyes. Mitsue didn't want to draw a commotion to himself by fighting with these guys.

"Well my friend Eiji here is good at singing. If you win him in three round. We'll forget that agreement with Asta and she can go with you. What do you say?" Hisato suggested, pointing to a slime tall guy.

"The Karoake machine over there that will judge and rank you base on how well you sing." Hisato mentioned pointing to one of the machine in the arcade. 

"Alright." Mitsue agreed, his singing wasn't the best, for the sake of his sister he would.

"Then i'll go first." Eiji slotted a coin into the machine choosing a rock song and began singing. Scoring eighty-three

"This one simple." Mitsue took over the microphone slotting in a coin into the machine, as he began singing.  
Asta just stood there listening, he had never imagine his elder brother could see this beautifully.  
Mitsue ended up scoring eighty six with the same song. 

Eiji scrowled clapping his hand. "Not bad for round one. You are only luck this round."

Eiji ended up wining the next round. The competition ended up with a draw.  
This last round will determine the winner. 

A smirk form on Eiji face as he pick the next song. 'Restart Pointer' which he was most confident in singing. Determined not to let Mitsue win this round.

Mitsue was unsure of the lyrics of this song. He would not be able to score high.  
Mitsue sweat internally as Eiji finish singing the song a score of eighty six and it was his turn. 

"Your turn." Eiji handed Mitsue the microphone with a smirk plastered across his feature.  
Seeing Misue expression, he was sure that Mitsue was worried and anxious within.

Mitsue took over the microphone, tightening his hold over it. He could only sing with everything he got. 

"I'll sing in his place." a familiar voice come from behind them.  
The group turn around to see guy's face which was covered by a hat. 

'Riku.....' Mitsue could identify him from the hat that he had worn earlier.

"Do you know this person?" Eiji question Mitsue.

Mitsue nodded. "I'll leave it to you." Mitsue open his hand revealing the microphone.

Riku lifted his hat lightly that only Mitsue could see with a smile "Leave it to me Mitsue. I'll score high in your place." as he took the microphone over from Mitsue hand

Riku took a deep breathe as he began to sing; his clear voice rang out taking the group of guys by surprise, ending with a full score of hundred

The guys was dumbfounded, surprise that someone could sing even better then their friend Eiji and get a full score on it.

Eiji was the first one to react "That isn't considered. I demanded him to sing again!" pointing towards Mitsue. 

"And Who the hell are you!? Show your face?" Hisato walk towards Riku reaching out his hand to take off his hat.

Mitsue immediately reacted, stepping in front of the red head grabbing Hisato's by the wrist before he could even touch Riku.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my friend! We won! I hope you keep your side of the promise." Mitsue glared at Hisato twisting his arm slightly.

"Ouch.. Ouch.... Aliright we'll keep our deal. Considered yourself lucky someone come in to help."

Hisato and Daichi turn to leave follow by Eiji who turn to Asta. "Too bad your brother had to spoil the fun." Eiji sneered as Asta quickly hid behind Mitsue.

"Asta... they left you can come out now." Asta grabbed tightly onto Mitsue shirt staring at the one in hat.

"Asta.it me." Riku spoke up taking off his hat which cause Asta's eyes to lighten up. 

"Riku. I haven't seen you in a while." Asta greeted her friend happily.

"Riku. Thank you for the help earlier" Mitsue spoke breaking up the conversation between Riku and Asta.

"No problem." Riku grinned happily. "I am glad I could help."

"I thought you had left." Mitsue speak up.

"I did, but it didn't take long for me to regret so i decided to came back and apologize for suddenly leaving..." 

"There no apology needed Riku." Mitsue finally blurtted out his concern for his friend.

"I-I should. I thought Mitsue was feeling bored hanging out with me... since everything seem simple for you and you don't seem to be having fun at all so I decided to end the outing abruptly without asking you."

Mitsue was surprised to hear Riku's thought all these time.

"I was never good at expressing myself." Mitsue shifted his gaze away from Riku; embarressed. "I was elated that you waited for me and invited me out and I like gaming... it been awhile since I do all of those and feel like old times so thank you Riku." A smile spread across Mitsue's feature.

"This is the first time i ever seen Mitsue smile." Riku commented happily

"Mitsue. I haven't seen you smile like that since we met again." Asta added happy to see her elder brother happy.

Mitsue quickly look away "Let continue with more game."

"That sounds good. Why don't you join us Asta. In a fishing game it really fun. Let's go."

Mtisue watch as Riku lead Asta towards the game.

Asta, Riku. I'll protect you both as long as I live so I could always see that innocent smile on both of your feature and your to hear your song Riku.


End file.
